Returning Memories
by Guinevere Crucible
Summary: (sequeal to Failing Secrets) CHAP 4 UP Sorry Bout Rating its for later chapters After being in Azkaban for five years Draco gets out. Of course he remembers his last day at hogwarts. Will he go for revenge or just a nice chat? Read and find out. RR!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Returning Memories

  


Disclaimer: I AM NOT ROWLINGS! I AM NOT THE AUTHOR!

  


Rating pg to r (I'm not sure if its going to be that bad yet)

  


Summery: After five years of being in Azkaban Draco finally gets out. Of course he still remembers his last day in Hogwarts but will he go for revenge? Or just a nice chat?

  


((A/N I co wrote this with my friend Chardy....so this is not just mine))

  


Chapter 1: Life as it is....now

  


Hermione Granger yawned as she pulled herself out of bed. Hermione was a healer for St. Mungos, well actually she was a nurse but she considered herself a healer. After graduating from Hogwarts she moved into a little flat in England. She never lost touch with her friends, they were to close to her. As for other things from her past....well that's what they were, in her past. Hermione pulled on her nursing outfit and walked out of her home down the street and to a pay phone suddenly disappearing.

  


~~~~

  


Draco Malfoy shivered s he got out of bed. He had been out of Azkaban for four months now, and lets just say his life couldn't get much better. His father had died in Azkaban not long after Draco had arrived. Because Draco was the only child he had inherited everything. Now that he was out he had all the money, stuff and the mansions. Because Voldermort had been destroyed there was no business in being a death eater. There was not a whole lot left. So what do you do? Well he started a career in Quidditch as a stand in seaker. Today was yet another practice. He put his robes in a bag and grabbed his broom apperating to the field.

  


_Sorry this chapter is so freaking short. It will get better I promis_e 


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Club Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the made up characters..well not really.

  


Dedications: I dedicate this chapter to my friend Chardonnay, without her it wouldn't be possible.

  


Warning: There is a swear word at the end of this...hope you don't mind.

  


Chapter 2: A Unexpected Club Meeting

  


((A/N...this is my first attempt at two POV so bear with me if it sucks, I might change it and it might merge into one POV but I'll tell you first))

  


Hermione's POV

  


Hermione sighed as she walked into her flat after a long day of work. This was the starting of her first week off work. She sat down and took off her shoes only to jump when a owl flew into her home "Oh for the love of god!" She walked over and picked up the letter that was delivered to her. She turned on the lights to notice the owl as her friend Chardonnay's owl.

  


"Well look at you Penny, what have you got for me" She opened the letter.

  


_Dear Hermione_

  


_Well its me Chard, look I"m going to the club tonight come with me. I mean I know you just worked but so did I and I figure after a energy potion you'll be up for a dance or two. Write back A.S.A.P. because I'm leaving soon.._

  


_Chardonnay_

  


Hermione sighed and grabbed her quill dipping it in her midnight blue ink and started to scratch down a reply.

  


_Dear Chardonnay_

  


_Alright girl I'll come with you...but you have to apperate here, there's more clubs at my end of town._

  


She gave the letter to the owl and let it fly out her window before closing it and turning to her room to change. 

  


It was not long before Hermione's hair was up in a ponytail with strains of hair beside her face on both sides and she was wearing a black skirt with cargo boots and a green tank top. She looked at her reflection in the mirror before hearing a *pop* and a girlish whistle 

  


"Woo ho Mione! You looking good!" Chardonnay laughed.

  


Hermione turned back at her and shook her head 

"If it were not that energy potion I would not be doing this you know that" She smiled walking out of her flat and down the street towards the same Pay phone she had gone to before to get to work.

  


Chardonnay laughed "Oh come on Hermione, you know you wanted to get out and do something, you'll be thanking me later"

  


Hermione walked into the pay phone and pushed it close after Chardonnay got in and pressed a few buttons before they disappeared and reappeared in what looked like a underground tunnel with clubs and restaurants and bars on both sides.

  


"Welcome Chardonnay, to adult ally." She sighed walking down the street and into a club called the All For One.

  


Chardonnay laughed "I swear your addicted to this place"

  


Hermione showed her i.d and her wand and sighed "Sure why not"

  


Chardonnay showed hers and sighed "Well....lets just have a good time tonight promis?"

  


Hermione smiled "Promise" she walked over to the bar.

  
  


~~~Draco's POV~~~

  


Draco reappeared in his home and moaned lying on his bed dropping his bag and broom beside it.

"Owwwwwww.....I need a holiday"

  


Darien, his well...longest truest friend appeared behind him and laughed "You are on holiday you dummy! We all get a week long holiday and what better to start it off by going to the club!"

  


Draco got up and looked at him and sighed "I don't think so Dar, I'm not in the mood and I'm extremely soar and tired." 

  


Darien smiled "Yes, and what better to make you feel better but a energy potion and nice girl to rub you down"

  


Draco looked at him and sighed pulling out a can that had his initials on it in black and opened it drinking it and put it down walking to his closet walking inside "I don't think I need another....one of your 'girls' to help me Dar. I think I can do much better just having some fun"

  


Darien smiled and waved his wand changing his clothes and smiled "Okay so come on change and lets get going!"

  


Draco sighed and grabbed a black silk t shirt and baggy black jeans and put them on and walked out his hair spiked up a bit and looked at him "You owe me eh. The next time I take us out"

  


Darien smiled "Alright come on lets go"

  


Draco walked over to him and disappeared with his friend disappearing behind him. 

  


Draco reappeared in Adult ally and walked into the middle of the street looking to side to side "Which one tonight"

  


Darien blinked "All For One" He ran towards showing his i.d and wand running in.

  


Draco sighed and walked behind him showing his i.d and wand and walked downstairs to where Darien was.

  


Darien was sitting on a bar stool with a drink already in front of him and poked Draco "Look at that curly brunettes...I'll give you 30 galleons to talk to her"

  


Draco laughed and grabbed the galleons from his friend and shoved them in his pocket "Piece of cake"

  


~~~Merged POV~~

  


Hermione laughed taking a drink of her rum and coke in front of her "Chardonnay I swear your sick sometimes, you should be in the crazy ward!"

  


Chardonnay laughed and got up "Well this crazy woman is going to go to the crazy woman's room...be right back" Chardonnay ran off towards the bathroom leaving Hermione all alone.

  


Draco looked at the girl running off and laughed and took her seat tapping her shoulder "Hey Beautiful"

  


Hermione turned around and her eyes went wide as she dropped her drink to the ground and almost screamed. In front of her was the one person she thought she would never see.

  


Draco blinked and then gasped standing up. He looked at Darien then back to Hermione and then sat back down "Hermione?"

  


Hermione gasped "Oh shit....Draco"

  
  


_Did I leave you guys wanting more? Hate it? Love it? Tell me!_


	3. Chapter 3: What Happened?

Chapter 3: What Happened?

((I would like to thank every single person who keeps on reviewing. I'll add you to the next chapter in my big thank you list. OH and I am going to try another POV chapter. Oh and I'm sorry about this but the story will become R rated because of language in the up comming chapters. I hope you can still read my story.))

Hermione blinked as a flash of her Hogwarts life went before her eyes. She shook her head as she returned back to reality extremely shocked.

"Ummm Draco what are you doing here? When did you get out of Azkaban?"

Draco looked at her and blinked and growled standing up 

"Nothing! You don't need to know!" 

His face softened for a second before he growled again and walked away from her.

~~~~~Hermione's POV~~~~

Hermione blinked as she looked at the back of Draco as he walked away and sighed looking back down at her drink.

Chardonnay walked over and looked down at her and blinked "What just happened Mione?"

Hermione shook her head and stood up 

"I don't know but that was Draco Malfoy, he's out of Azkaban..."

Chardonnay sighed, she had heard the stories of Hermione's past of when she was in Hogwarts and knew what Draco had done to her.

Hermione looked at her and sighed "I'm going to go home, I don't feel like clubbing no more Char. I'll see you tomorrow okay" She walked out of the club and looked around before sitting down and started to cry. 

~~Draco's POV~~

Draco walked over to Darien and growled downing his drink and looked around and sighed 

"Hermione Granger's here, I can't stay here...I can't see her or risk bumping back into her" 

Darien sighed "Draco you can't let that girl run your life, she's already took a few years away from you."

Draco growled "Well I don't want to see her right now! Not like this! Not now!"

He slammed the galleons on the table and walked out of the Club and walked into the ally. He growled and punched the wall a few times till he felt little beads of blood running down his hand. 

He turned around to walk out of the ally when he heard crying. He knew that crying, he had heard it to many times in his dreams and in his past. He slowly crept around the corner and sighed looking down at the crying huddled Hermione "Hey"

~~~Merged POV~~~

  


Hermione gasped and looked up to see Draco looking down at her. She quickly stood up and whipped her face quickly mascara smudging her checks "What do you want?"

  


Draco walked over and rubbing the mascara off her face with his thumb "Just to see you"

  


Hermione pushed his hands away "Draco what are you doing?"

  


Draco sighed and looked down then looked at her "I just wanted to touch you...like before"

  


Hermione looked down and sighed "Look I..."

  


Draco cut her off "Why did you do it Mione? Why did you tell Snape? Why did you get me sent to Azkaban? What happened between us? I thought we happy...weren't we?"

  


Hermione looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak and a tear ran down her face "Draco....."

  


_Mwuah ha I know I'm evil..but I must stop this chapter here, don't worry I"m in my English class so I"ll be writing more._

  
  



	4. Chapter Four: The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out

(A/N I am sooooooo sorry! I really am! Stupid school work is keeping me down and I couldn't post. I will post a new chapter every week just to tell you))

Hermione looked up at Draco and shook her head "I wasn't happy....I felt used"

Draco just looked at her. How could she had felt used? He was good to her! He stopped calling her mudblood and Granger and everything. He was even willing to tell all of her friends that they were together. He was even willing to tell his father. It was her that wouldn't let him tell anyone, it was her that was keeping this a big secret.

"How could you have felt used? I was so good to you Hermione" He looked away. He couldn't even bare the look of her now.

Hermione got up and sighed "I know, and I didn't know what to think Draco, I thought it was all a joke, a prank and that one day you would turn around and tell me how much of a fool I was." She sighed and looked down "Can I owl you later? It's getting late and I need to get home."

Draco nodded and handed her a address on a card and kissed her check lightly before recoiling and walking off.

Hermione sniffed whipping off tears and walked down the street before apperating to her flat.

~~~~

Hermione came out of the shower and looked out of the window. Another beautiful cloudless day....but this day was different. Hermione felt so bad, she sat down on her bed her head in her hands and looked at her feet. Her mind wandering.

~~Flashback~~

Hermione had been outside with her friends all day long and was now basking in the light of the sun.

Harry ran over and poked at her "Come on Hermione, the one day we got you to stop doing homework and studying and you sun tan"

Hermione laughed "But the sun is so nice and warm"

Harry pulled her up "Come on now, were playing snap and we need one more player"

Hermione ran over with Harry and sat down laughing "You guys are evil, I can't believe I have given up a day of good studying to be playing magic cards with you two."

Ron smiled and dealt out the cards "Come on Hermione, your brain needed a time out, no matter what you think your brain can't store as much as you think"

Hermione picked up her cards and looked at Ron "My brain is a very magical brain, it has a bottom less pit."

Draco walked behind her and poked her back "Mione"

Harry looked up and growled "What do you want Malfoy?"

Hermione looked behind her and smiled then frowned when Harry and growled "Harry calm down..."

Ron looked at Hermione "Why are you defending Malfoy?!" He looked at Draco "What have you done to Hermione? IF it's a potion I"ll kill you myself"

Draco sighed and looked at Hermione then Harry and Ron "I've done nothing, bloody hell can't you just like maybe except that I'm being nice"

Harry and Ron shook their heads in unison and said "No!" 

Hermione sighed as she looked up at Draco and then at Harry and bit into her lower lip and sighed.

Draco looked down at Hermione "Mione tell them!"

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione "Tell us what?" Ron questioned.

Hermione shook her head "Nothing, Draco...I'll talk to you later"

Draco smiled weakly "Alright Hermione, I'll see you later" He walked off.

Harry looked at Hermione "What does he mean later? What is going on between you two?!"

Hermione shook her head "I've got to go okay" She got up and ran off.

~~End Flashback~~

Hermione moaned and waved her wand about her hair drying and walked over to her dresser and started to pull out some robes and looked up "Why did I do that?"

Hermione pulled on some green robes and walked over to her desk and started to write a owl to Draco...

(Yea I like twists, got a problem...tell me...mwuah hah a))


	5. Chapter 5: First Owls

Chapter 5: The First Owl

((I apologize in advance, this chapter is a little slow, but at least it's a chapter right?))

~~Hermione's POV~~

Hermione sat at her kitchen table a bottle of red ink and a falcon quill in her hand and parchment in front of her.

"Come on Hermione, we can do this, we can write one simple owl."

Hermione had been sitting at her table for a hour now just talking to herself, finally she began to write.

_Dearest Draco:_

_ I'm sorry about last week. Seeing you...well it startled me. To tell you the thruth you have rarely been on my mind until the day we meet in the club. But don't be in despair because seeing you brought back familiar feelings into my heart. I want us to see each other once more. Unless you wish not to or mearly have no time._

_ I await your reply_

_ Hermione Granger_

Hermione leaned over the letter she just wrote and blue lightly making the ink dry faster. She then rolled it up before bringing it to her owl. Hermy who she got as a graduating present from Ron and Harry. The owl took the letter before swooping out of the window and out of sight.

~~Draco's POV~~

Draco had enclosed himself in his mansion for there for the rest of the week. He wasn't going to go out after bumping into Hermione. For all he knew she had owled Harry and Ron and they were out hunting for him.

Many owls had come all week with notes from what friends he did have begging him to come back. Suddenly a owl flew through his window that Draco had not seen before.

Draco got up and walked over to the bird taking the letter and sat down as the owl flew over to where his sat taking a drink of water.

Draco unrolled the parchment as his owl moved over letting Hermione's owl sit down (You know what I mean). His eyes widened as they scrolled down the parchment. 

"Oh my...Hermione?" Draco blinked completely stunned.

Quickly Draco pushed aside any work he was doing and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment grabbing a eagle quill and his new green ink.

_Dearest Hermione_

_ Like you the club meeting startled me. I would like to see you again, I am available for the rest of the week. You can owl me back whenever you feel is right. I hope to see you as soon as possible._

_ Love Draco_

Draco walked back to Hermione's owl and smiled before giving the owl the note sending it out the window.

~~Hermione's POV~~

Hermione awoke to the sound of tapping on her window. She jumped out of her bed and opened her widnow her owl flying in. She grabbed the letter and started to read it.

((Yes yes, see it was a borning chapter. But it will get better and I will be adding more to it later))

  



End file.
